Not Just Some Game
by Alex The Rayquaza
Summary: The boys obsess over "some game". /"It's about time!" "Put the stupid game down and talk to me!" "It's not childish!"/ Say what? Read and find out. One-shot. T to be safe.


**_Not Just Some Game_**

* * *

**Disclaimer: The House of Anubis belongs to Nickelodeon and Pokémon belongs to Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo and Gamefreak**

* * *

"Weasel, put down the stupid 3DS and stop playing that childish game," a red-head whined, her British accent fliwing through her words.

"It's not stupid," the American spat back. "And the game is most certainly **_not_**** childish**. It's about strategy, tactic and strengthening your bond with Pokémon," he retorted.

"Fabian, help me out here!" Patricia complained.

"_Wait_, I'm about to beat the last gym leader so I can take on the Elite Four," he replied excitedly.

Patricia groaned.

"Girls, help me out here!"

"Guys, come on! It's just some game!" Nina said.

Alfie looked up from his 3DS to Nina. He shot her a disgusted look. "It's not just _some_ game! Its Pokémon **X and Y**! It's the 6th Generation of Pokémon games _and_ there's a new type and _epic_ Pokémon!" he defended.

Mick waltzed in with Joy in tow. "Mick, put the stupid thing down and talk to me!"

He ignored her and sided with Alfie, saying "_And_ you can customize your player _and_ you can ride on roller blades!"

"Plus, it's in _3D_!" Fabian added, eyes still glued to the screen of his coal black 3DS.

"And do you know how long I had to _beg_ dad to get the game?! Since _October_ and it's _May_!"

"You've all been playing non-stop for almost _a week_!" Mara reasoned out, irritated. "And where's Jerome?" she added as an after thought.

The four guys shrugged.

"**_YES!_**" Alfie screamed, fist pumping in the air.

The girls stared at him like he was crazy - which might not be all that impossible.

"What happened, beau?" Amber asked him.

"I just bred a G_ible _with _six_ Perfect IVs!" he exclaimed.

Choruses of congratulations (and some jealousy) from the boys were heard while the girls just rolled their eyes.

Silence filled the room, aside from the violent button tapping.

"**_Finally_**!" Fabian yelled.

"What _now_?" Patricia sneered.

"I just swept through the Elite Four!" Fabian chirped happily.

Once again, congratulations were said and eyes were rolled.

"**Guys!**" Jerome screamed frantically as he entered the room. His hair looked like a mess as one hand held an ice-blue 3DS and the other his iPad.

The girls rolled their eyes for what seemed like the millionth time that day, knowing perfectly well that this wasn't as important as he made it out to be.

"What?!" the guys yelled back.

"The Hoenn remake was _confirmed_!"

"Oh my God, seriously?!"

"No way!"

"If this is one of your pranks, Jerry, I swear-!"

"It's not! Check this out!" he told them, showing them his iPad. "**Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire**!" he exclaimed.

"Oh my freaking God..."

"It comes out _November 14, 2014_," the tall blonde pointed out.

"What's the big deal? It's just _another_ Pokémon game!" Mara said.

The five glared at her. "Do you _even_ know how long everyone's been _demanding_ a Gen. 3 remake, Mara?!"

"Uhm...no..."

"Well, long enough," Mick huffed. "**_It's about time!_**"

"GUYS! HOENN REMAKE WAS CONFIRMED!" KT yelled out excitedly as she entered the room.

The girls groaned and the guys beamed.

All in all, 6 people were _thrilled_ at the announcement, 4 girlfriends were _not_ pleased, to say the least, and, well, and then there was Willow.

* * *

**A/N: SOOOOOO SKIP THIS IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ MY RANT.**

_QUICK DISCLAIMER: November 14 is not the official release date, but I wanted a specific date and so far all they've said is November._

**FIRST OFF, POKÉMON IS_ NOT CHILDISH_! _HELL_ TO THE _NO_! IT'S FOR _ALL_ GENDERS, NOT JUST BOYS! _PIKACHU_ IS _NOT_ THE ONLY POKÉMON OUT THERE. AND I MENTIONED IVs IN THE STORY WHICH MEANS INDIVIDUAL VALUES.**

**I'D TYPE MORE BUT I'M LAZY...**

**BACK TO THE STORY**

**THIS IS TOTES NOT RANDOM, I JUST HAT TO GET IT OUT OF MY SYSTEM BECAUSE LIKE OH MY FUDGING GOD, SERIOUSLY? POKÉMON HAS FINALLY CONFIRMED THEIR GENERATION III REMAKE LIKE OMFG ****_YIIIISSSSSSS_****! IT'S A GOOD THING THEY DID BECAUSE I WAS ****_SERIOUSLY C_****ONSIDERING HOLDING THEM ALL HOSTAGE UNTIL THEY FREAKIN DID! I'VE BEEN WAITING SOOOOO LONG AND GAHHH, I CAN'T EVEN. OMG OMG ****_OH. EM. GEEEEEEE!_**** DYE ING...**

***BREATHES***

**_To cut things short, I'll just end it with: OMEGARUBYANDALPHASAPPHIRECONFIRMED_****GENTHREEREMAKECONFIRMED****_HOENNREMAKECONFIRMED_****ANDICAN'TEVENRIGHTNOW****_IT'SFUDGIN'OFFICIAL_****!**


End file.
